Ice Night
by Natsukira
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando una vampiresa herida y semidesnuda está sola, en un cuarto cerrado e iluminado con una chimenea, con el cazador de demonios más sexy?


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** En pleno desierto de hielo, siendo azotados por una ventisca, dos cazademonios se retan contra sus presas. Sin embargo, no es precisamente el momento de estar despistándose, o eso es lo que Moka piensa al sentirse agotada. La mala fortuna la lleva a caer, al igual que a Dante, por una red de túneles abandonada. ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando una vampiresa herida y semidesnuda está sola, en un cuarto cerrado e iluminado con una chimenea, con el cazador de demonios más sexy?

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de tercera persona: Narrador omnisciente.

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Ice Night**

**ºoºoº ****Capítulo 1 - Pelea y heridas**** ºoºoº**

El atardecer había caído por los helados territorios que bordeaban el castillo de Fortuna, antes un hermoso punto turístico y ahora un nido de demonios de todo tipo. En medio del desierto helado se podían ver unas ruinas apenas iluminadas por el Sol cuando las nubes lo dejaban ver y por el fuego que salía de la cabeza y cuerpo de unas dos o tres docenas de basilisc. La situación era desfavorable para una mujer de largos cabellos blancos, un demonio vampiro que poseía el control sobre el agua y que era incapaz de detener la tormenta que se había cernido sobre ella, haciéndola un blanco fácil para los perros demoníacos que intentaban abatirla sin resultado por el momento. La fémina blandía una larga espada de un solo filo ligeramente curvado que la superaba por varios centímetros y que usaba para defenderse y atacar. Estaba acostumbrada al liviano peso de la gran arma, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente… El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y entumecía sus músculos, haciéndole casi imposible sostener su katana y mantener a raya a sus agresores. Los basilisc lo sabían, podían notar como el cansancio hacía mella en la vampiresa.

- ¡Hey babe! ¡Te estás durmiendo! -gritó el conocido demon hunter mientras batallaba contra un frost que había aparecido no hacía mucho del interior de las ruinas como un guardián que protege su fortaleza.

- ¡Cállate! -le reprochó con voz cansada aunque segura, intentando ocultar su adormecido estado. Odiaba reconocer su actual debilidad y se mantenía firme frente a sus enemigos, cortando en dos a varios de ellos. La tormenta cada vez era mayor y la nieve, anteriormente su aliada, nublaba su vista y golpeaba su cuerpo con fiereza, como si ignorase a su compañero y se centrase en hacerla caer primero.

Uno de los perros lanzó su cráneo hacia ella, obligándola a detenerlo con su espada y a hacerla retroceder, pero su punto de apoyo falló cuando una de sus piernas se hundió en la nieve amontonada. Aquello fue un descuido que los demonios supieron aprovechar al abalanzarse sobre ella sin miramientos. Sus ojos de rojo fuego fueron testigos de cómo toda la jauría se abalanzó sobre ella, siendo atravesados por varias columnas de hielo creadas por la peliblanca aunque no todos fueron abatidos. Tres de aquellos animales lograron esquivar las estacas y sólo uno de ellos fue lo bastante lento como para sucumbir al predecible golpe que la peliblanca utilizó para cortar su cuello. Los dos que se salvaron no tardaron en hincar sus fauces en el hombro derecho y el muslo izquierdo de su presa, lacerando, perforando y quemando su piel. La sangre comenzó a caer por ésta como si de un río se tratase y el dolor, antes punzante, iba desapareciendo a una velocidad alarmante. Sólo una explosión hizo que sus ojos entrecerrados y a punto de apagarse volvieran a alzarse, dirigiéndose hacia el frost caído del cual emanaba una columna de humo.

Sobre él se hallaba Dante empuñando aquella extraña maleta, un a Devil arm de nombre Pandora que no tardó en adoptar la forma de una metralleta de tierra apuntando hacia ella y atravesando a los cánidos que no habían soltado sus extremidades. La ojos rubí se mantuvo de pie como pudo y tan sólo el sonido de una grieta llegó a sus oídos antes de sentir como el suelo bajo sus pies, formado por una mínima capa de nieve y hielo, se quebraba haciendo caer tanto las ruinas como a los cazadores por sitios distintos. Al parecer la explosión que abatió al demonio había sido fatal para la base de hielo, dejando así al descubierto varios túneles en forma de tobogán que separaron a los albinos, llevándolos a cada uno por un sitio distinto de la misma red de túneles y pasadizos. El ojiazul se deslizó por el conducto sin dificultad, cayendo limpiamente sobre la roca sólida e incorporándose mientras espolsaba su gabardina.

- _Genial..._ -murmuró Dante observando a su alrededor sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por el frío que sacudía la zona.

El lugar era, de hecho, una vía de escape desde el palacio que se alzaba a varios kilómetros frente a ellos, perdido de vista por la tormenta. El cazador enfundó sus armas con pesadez y, tras rascarse la nuca con actitud despreocupada, empezó a caminar sin saber exactamente por dónde ir. El gélido clima le era indiferente pues su energía demoníaca mantenía su cuerpo caliente, evitando así que se congelara aunque su ropa -intacta aún después de la caída- estuviese mojada incluso en medio de la ventisca que aún golpeaba la tierra sobre su cabeza, dejando entrar el aire frío por el mismo túnel por el que había caído sin pretenderlo. Él estaba bien, o al menos mucho mejor que su compañera.

La caída de la diablesa no había sido ni por asomo suave. La sangre no paraba de brotar de su brazo y pierna heridos y un fuerte golpe en su frente y otros tantos arañazos se unieron a las múltiples laceraciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Sólo una maldición se dejó escuchar de los labios de aquella mujer cuando consiguió abrir sus ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre piedra recubierta de hielo y el golpe en su cabeza había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper parte de esa capa, haciendo que el hielo en forma de cristal se clavase en su piel. Quizás había sido una suerte que no hubiera perdido el conocimiento, pero no parecía que fuera a tardar en hacerlo. Era consciente de que el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y la insensibilidad de sus extremidades no era nada bueno. Costosamente consiguió hacer un torniquete en su pierna y brazo con jirones de su ropa mojada de la que tuvo que deshacerse, quedando apenas con unos shorts negros, manchados, rotos y ligeramente holgados que cubrían poco más allá de sus rodillas. Su torso, al igual que sus piernas, apenas estaba cubierto con una única prenda de mangas cortas casi inexistentes y claramente desgarrado.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada notando un agudo dolor y punzadas por todo su cuerpo, amenazando con empeorar sus heridas. La sangre ya no salía de las mordeduras aunque si descendía por su rostro, manando desde su frente hasta su cuello y clavícula, pasando antes sobre su ojo y mejilla izquierdos. Su siniestra se elevó hasta la herida, presionándola tras deshacerse del hielo incrustado con la intención de evitar la pérdida excesiva del elixir de color rojizo mientras su lengua pasaba por su antebrazo derecho, recogiendo hasta la última gota de su propia sangre. Cuando pudo pensar con ligera fluidez obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse, ayudándose de la pared de roca para ello y comenzar a caminar por uno de los pasadizos. Sus sentidos estaban embotados y no podía fiarse de ellos para dirigirse, así que echó los dados y dejó que su instinto y el azar decidieran qué dirección tomar.

- No se acaban nunca -comentó el híbrido empuñando su fiel Rebellion cuando ésta se clavó en el cuerpo de un Scarecrow que cayó sobre otros que se agolpaban ya en el piso.

Una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en sus labios al escuchar como otros tantos demonios se dirigían hacia él, estaba claro que disfrutaba la situación como nadie pero, aunque ninguno de sus movimientos era en vano, a cada segundo se volvían más violentos y predecibles sin que él mismo lo notase. Puede que, inconscientemente, se preocupara por la vampiresa de la que se había separado. Al fin y al cabo parte de su ser tenía sentimientos y un corazón que desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado a latir no por mantener su cuerpo vivo, sino por una mujer que se había convertido en su quebradero de cabeza personal e irremplazable. Los cortos segundos antes de caer le habían sobrado para ver las heridas de dicha joven y le molestaba que su esencia demoníaca no pudiera localizarla como hacía de normal y en cualquier otra situación. Por suerte para su escasa paciencia la extraña mezcla de jazmín y rosas que conformaba el aroma que desprendía aquel ser de indudable belleza llegó a su olfato a través del túnel, llevándolo a un cruce de caminos.

Tres salidas sin contar la que había utilizado para llegar al lugar, y en las tres se podía captar aquel perfume que la peliblanca emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Chasqueó la lengua obviamente cabreado, haciendo que por su mente cruzase la bárbara idea de derrumbar el lugar con Pandora, aunque por unos instantes no le pareció una idea tan descabellada… Sabía bien que la mujer se era capaz de apañárselas sola y que era fuerte, lo suficiente como para mantenerle a raya a él mismo, pero no presentía nada bueno y prefería buscarla para asegurarse. Además, si ella no volvía seguramente le harían pagar a él los desperfectos causados días antes en la plaza de la ciudad, y eso se llevaría toda la paga por el trabajo dejando como regalo una costosa deuda que no lograría saldar ni en varios años.

Como quien no quiere la cosa el ojiazul alzó a Ivory, disparando al aire y golpeando en la frente a un mephisto antes de que éste pudiese siquiera dejarse ver entre las sombras del pasadizo que había a la derecha. Tras él, otros tantos de su raza y un fausto liderándolos empezaron a atacarle, como si intentasen obligarle a ir por otro camino. Dante no era lo bastante estúpido [... me ahorraré comentarios~] como para dejar pasar la evidencia y su sonrisa torcida se amplió levemente al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Si los demonios protegían tanto ese camino, algo interesante debía haber por allí.

- Sólo falta música y mujeres así que si me permiten señoras... ¿Quién quiere ser la primera? -preguntó de forma graciosa y burlona al hacer una reverencia como si pidiera permiso para bailar antes de detener con su mano libre tres de los aguijones del Fausto, tirando de ellos para golpear al demonio con la boca de la Ivory para después disparar, haciéndolo desaparecer y dando batalla al resto de seres que aparecían sin orden ni control. La adrenalina recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, provocándole una sensación de placer sólo estimulada por el ardiente deseo de lucha. Necesitaba batirse con toda cosa viviente que pudiera ser un reto para él... y cuantos más fueran, mejor.

- ¡C'mon girls! -gritó divertido dejando que su voz hiciera eco por toda la gruta.

Aquella frase llegó a oídos de la vampiresa, quien no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Estaba claro que el híbrido era incorregible, y eso le agradaba. Por suerte él estaba lo bastante lejos como para no ver la expresión de clara ternura que se dibujó en su níveo rostro, algo más pálido de lo normal en ella. Sin embargo la tranquilidad no duró mucho; el sonido de la batalla era perfectamente perceptible y los pasos de seres, seguramente nada humanos, se acercaba por su espalda y frente, acorralándola. Poco a poco sus heridas empezaban a sanar, pero el frío no ayudaba y apenas podía manejar sus armas al ser incapaz de sentir completamente sus manos. A cada paso que daban aquellas figuras una luz blanquecina se hizo presente, proveniente lo más seguro de algún angelo. La peliblanca casi no podía defenderse en su estado, pero eso no le impidió adoptar una posición ofensiva a la espera de que sus enemigos apareciesen. Su orgullo le impedía darse por vencida, mucho menos caer derrotada sin luchar hasta el final.

- Adelante pequeños. Os espero -dijo con una leve sonrisa. Los aludidos no tardaron en complacerla apareciéndose a su frente y atacando a la vez con sus lanzas, buscando ensartarla pero sin conseguirlo.

Había logrado esquivarlos al saltar, apoyándose en los hombros de ambos para dar una pequeña voltereta que la posó a su espalda y, en cuanto tocó suelo, se giró para golpear el casco de uno de ellos de una patada, débil, pero lo suficientemente potente como para desencajar y abollar el "rostro" de golpeado. Eso hizo caer pesadamente el cuerpo de metal que pronto desapareció en pequeñas estelas de luz azulada mientras ella retrocedía para esquivar un nuevo ataque. A punto había estado de que sus brazos cedieran al peso de su propio cuerpo al apoyarse y que su salto hubiese acabado en una aparatosa caída así como también poco le faltó para que su pierna atacante no resultase más dañada de lo que ya estaba. Para colmo de males aún quedaba un angelo y los pasos de algún enemigo más se podían escuchar a la perfección por ambas direcciones del pasillo que, a cada metro, se hacía más estrecho. No tenía muchas alternativas así que, ignorando su orgullo y dando preferencia al instinto de supervivencia por sobre el orgullo, el dolor y la debilidad, pasó por el lado de su actual oponente para correr en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado para llegar al lugar.

Odiaba la sensación de sentirse perseguida, como una presa que huye para salvarse del cazador pero no le quedaba más opción. Era incapaz de manejar sus armas y si se mantenía quieta terminaría por congelarse si es que antes no era empalada por las lanzas de los demonios armadura. Volteó su mirada para observar cuán lejos se hallaba de éstos antes de tener que esquivar a varios assault. Le había sorprendido de sobre manera encontrar aquellos seres en el lugar pues la jungla se hallaba lejos y el clima frío les era mortal. ¿Acaso aquellos túneles eran tan largos que incluso conectaban el palacio helado con la selva que habían atravesado apenas unas horas atrás? Las dudas invadían su mente pero no se podía dar el lujo de pararse a pensar ni a buscar una respuesta pues tuvo que agacharse para evadir a uno de los assault que parecían ignorarla, yendo directos a por los angelos que la perseguían.

- "_Un golpe de suerte al fin..._" -se dijo a sí misma sin detenerse mucho más y volviendo a la carrera, pero su intento de fuga no tardó en verse frustrado al golpearse levemente con unos barrotes de unos tres centímetros de diámetro, tras los cuales sólo había una pared de hielo de considerable grosor que actuaba como un espejo- _Mierda..._ -susurró mientras sus manos se aferraban a los cilindros de hierro que habría podido romper de haber estado en mejores condiciones. Al parecer aquel día todo le salía al revés.

Sus piernas temblaron y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer, haciendo un sordo sonido cuando sus rodillas golpearon el encharcado piso. Su frente se apoyó en los barrotes entre medias de sus manos y su cabello cayó sobre su rostro como una cascada blanca manchada de rojo por la sangre propia y de sus rivales. Apenas pudo darse la vuelta buscando una salida por la cual deberían haber entrado los angelo y assault cuando estos primeros, seguidos de un alto angelo, se acercaron lenta y amenazadoramente a su silueta sentada y apoyada contra los barrotes. Era incapaz de usar su control elemental contra ellos pues concentrarse se le hacía una tarea costosa y difícil además de dolorosa. ¿Sería ese su final? ¿Morir teniendo a su propio elemento en contra y sin poder volver a discutir con el híbrido de nuevo? ¿Moriría sin poder volver a probar su sangre? ¿Sin volver a pelearse con él hasta el punto de casi matarse el uno al otro? ¿Sin poder volver a verle? Parecía el final de un drama o tragedia barata que nadie vería ni gratis… y esos pensamientos le hicieron reír de forma leve y cerrar sus ojos durante unos segundos sólo para volver a abrirlos y clavarlos en el alto angelo, esperando que su espada la atravesara mientras, con el lento paso de los segundos, la fémina dejaba de sentir hasta sus dedos.

- Que pronto te rindes. Si la fiesta sólo está empezando -comentó una voz tras ella antes de que, al lado izquierdo de su rostro, la Rebellion cortase el aire clavándose en la cintura de uno de los demonios al servicio de la orden.

Sus orbes rubí se posaron en la quebrada muralla de hielo que había sido atravesada por la espada demoníaca sin problema alguno. Sin tardarse mucho aquella pared terminó derrumbándose, mostrando la figura del platinado que jugaba con Ebony. Como por arte de magia toda la sensibilidad de su cuerpo volvió, podía notar de nuevo cada centímetro de su anatomía y cómo ésta obedecía a sus órdenes cuando el brillo de la vida y la esperanza volvió a sus ojos vivaces y, ahora, mucho más intensos.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que me rindo? -preguntó pesadamente pero con un toque divertido mientras se reincorporaba sin aparente dificultad. Aún le costaba moverse, pero menos que antes. Ya no sentía el dolor, señal de que pronto perdería la conciencia, pero aún podía luchar haciendo uso precisamente de no sentir sufrimiento alguno, aún podía sobrevivir sin tener que recurrir a su parte más salvaje y descontrolada.

Lo último que quería era que el caza demonios viese su debilidad y, aunque ésta fuera bastante obvia, se esforzaba por ocultarla fuera como fuere. La vampiresa blandió su zurda haciendo que sus uñas crecieran unos veinte centímetros, afilándose como si de cinco espadas se tratasen. No pensaba caer, no delante del platinado quien seguramente terminaría burlándose de ella de una u otra forma. En cuanto Dante recuperó su espada la peliblanca ya había vuelto a la carga, atacando directamente al alto angelo al que poco antes habría entregado su vida sin más resistencia. Sin embargo éste la bloqueó, pero seguiría atacándole; ahora ese demonio era su presa, y nunca dejaba una cacería a medio terminar. Se le hacía complicado moverse, mucho más el pensar así que simplemente golpeaba y esquivaba por instinto, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. El sonido de algo caer la hizo voltear su rostro hacia el cazador, viendo como éste había resbalado con el agua del piso haciéndole un blanco fácil al no tener su mandoble cerca. Casi al instante en que él cayó a tierra la joven se abalanzó contra el enemigo del ojiazul, cortando su armadura en seis trozos sin miramiento alguno pero dejando al alto angelo solo y sin oponente al que enfrentarse.

- ¿Acaso tu última neurona acaba de congelarse o qué? -le criticó clavando sus orbes rojizos en los celestes contrarios.

La expresión que Dante había puesto la descolocó durante varios segundos. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo era posible que, estando en medio de un combate, el híbrido permaneciese en el suelo levemente inclinado hacia delante apoyando sus codos en tierra mientras sonreía tranquilamente. Estaba desarmado y ella no podía defenderle durante mucho tiempo, y aún así él no parecía tener intención de moverse del lugar. Quiso decirle algo, insultarlo o criticarlo por su estupidez pero la presencia del alto angelo tras ella hizo que su atención se desviara lo suficiente como para ser víctima de un fuerte golpe en su nuca que le impidió hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera perder al fin el conocimiento mientras su cuerpo caía hacia delante, siendo sujetada por el mayor antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

- _Es mejor así..._ -susurró Dante sosteniendo a su compañera por la cintura con uno solo de sus brazos y haciendo que el dopplenganger que anteriormente le había suplantado, siendo este último quien había resbalado, combatiera con el demonio de mayor rango. Aquello había sido suficiente para que el cazador confirmase sus sospechas sobre el estado de la vampiresa, quien de haber estado en mejores condiciones habría notado el doble al instante. Sin embargo ahora tenía un problema: no podía pelear con los angelo y cargar a su compañera durante mucho tiempo y los enemigos no dejaban de aparecer.

Una expresión de sádico agrado se dibujó en el rostro del semidemonio cuando una neblina negra envolvió su hombro izquierdo, el contrario en el que ahora reposaba el cuerpo de la peliblanca. Del interior de aquella niebla se podía ver un brillo rojizo poco antes de que la forma de un cráneo se dibujase, estirando dos extremidades semejantes a los brazos de una mantis. Los ojos de Lucifer brillaron en la penumbra del lugar junto con tres gemas en su frente y con los pétalos de sangre de una rosa que adornaba los labios del cazador. El juego debía terminar y lo haría por todo lo alto. Tan sólo tres espadas de piedra envueltas en energía roja salieron de las extremidades del arma demoníaca, siendo lanzadas al suelo y techo que las armaduras no tardarían en pisar y la tercera quedó clavada a la derecha del demonio. Esta última explotó la primera, creando un amplio agujero en la estructura.

- A sido un placer damiselas -comentó divertido lanzando la rosa hacia las otras dos espadas como regalo de despedida. La flor pareció desintegrarse y en cuanto sus pétalos rozaron los vestigios del arma demoníaca éstos estallaron haciendo caer casi todo el túnel sobre los angelo, evitando así que pudieran seguirlos y que, con algo de suerte, tanto éstos como el alto angelo que los comandaba quedasen sepultados.

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Capítulo 1**** ºoºoº**


End file.
